


Acts of Display

by GetFighted



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dracos imagination, Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Smutty goodness, Solo, Wishful Thinking, harrys not actually there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetFighted/pseuds/GetFighted
Summary: The pit of Draco’s stomach fluttered like a swirl of butterflies and his heartbeat pounded faster as his mind wandered to the dark and secret parts of Harry Potter’s body. He could almost taste him on his tongue as he imagined licking a soft trail up the man’s chest before taking Harry’s lips with his own.





	Acts of Display

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompted one-shot. I have a lot of these. I somehow manage to make almost all of them Drarry. Hahaha

Draco Malfoy sat at his office desk, raking over the parchment in front of him. The words on the page were clearly there, but not one of them danced off the page and entered his mind. He simply stared downwards blankly, an itch under his skin begging him to retreat to his bed for the night. 

He sighed. A morning due date and all the coffee in the world refused to motivate him as he sat back in his chair and ran a hand through his platinum hair. He shut his eyes briefly, and imagined the next day if he showed up at the Ministry with no concrete data. His boss would surely kill him.

His boss…

How Draco adored him. His raven hair, and his perfect lips. His slim, but strong body and his rough hands that sent shivers down his spine every time one landed on his shoulder as he’d lean over to inspect Draco’s work. The way he made a point to brush his hair over his scar, as if there was still somebody left in the wizarding world who didn’t know who he was.

The pit of Draco’s stomach fluttered like a swirl of butterflies and his heartbeat pounded faster as his mind wandered to the dark and secret parts of Harry Potter’s body. He could almost taste him on his tongue as he imagined licking a soft trail up the man’s chest before taking Harry’s lips with his own. 

Draco was a simple man these days, and wasn’t one for random acts of display, but nonetheless he found his hands pushing down the hem of his pajamas to expose his semi-hard cock that only grew firmer as his hands delicately wrapped around the base of the shaft. And though his own hands were soft and gentle, he found it easy to picture a much different set of hands pumping along his length. 

He exhaled heavily as the stress of the day melted away at the touch, at the very idea of Harry Potter hovered over him and tangled in his space, chest heaving with his own as they explored one another, tasted one another, and captured soft moans between them. 

In his mind he saw his own two hands grasp the perfectly toned ass he had watched pass by so many times. He pictured lifting Harry, positioning at his entrance, and then he let out a strangled groan as he imagined his cock easing slowly into Harry, tight, warm, and fucking tantalizing. 

He longed to gaze up at Harry’s face as the man slid down onto him, over and over, their skin meeting only for a moment as pleasure rocked through him regardless. He wanted to see the lust in his eyes and taste the sweat that formed, as he nipped at the man’s perfect and exposed neck. He wanted to meet Harry’s rhythm and thrust into him with each meet, hitting that sweet spot and stealing the moan that would escape him with a hungry kiss. 

He could see it all. But most of all, he could feel each and every thrust as his hand jerked up and down, and that feeling of bliss began to pool in his core, threatening him to continue. His whole body raged with a heat so strong as he longed to hear the Boy Who Lived beg him for more, harder, faster, now. His breathe hitched in his lungs as the Harry Potter in his mind grunted and moaned, his imaginary orgasm erupting thick spurts of -

Draco’s whole body shuddered and he let out what was possibly the loudest moan he had ever made while alone. His very real orgasm rocked through his body and he jerked involuntarily into his hand, spilling out and over. The high of his release made his heart thump savagely against his chest and his breath came out in choppy and split rhythm. 

He let his head fall back as he inhaled deeply, a desperate attempt at catching his breath, and a small chuckle spilled out of him. He shook his head with a smile. 

Now not only was he going to miss a deadline, but he had to somehow look Harry Potter in the eyes after his moment of weakness. As Draco tucked himself back in and looked back.down at his papers, he couldn’t help but think…

‘Maybe I’ll get punished’.


End file.
